Yellow Fox
by Silver-Throne
Summary: ANNOUNCEMENT : The owner of the fanfic is being transferred to my cousin 'Eternal-Throne'. He s the new owner now and I will be leaving it to his hands. The reason why I did it because I m quitting writing fanfics. Adopted by my cousin, Eternal-Throne.


**Chapter 1**

**A/N****: **Hello, this is Silver-Throne coming up with my second Fanfic in this website. Before I start, I like to let you readers know that this fanfic contain different elements from anime and games.

Pairings: NaruHarem, Ocharem(pure OC harem)

You readers pick a girl for Naruto`s harem. The girls who has the most number of votes will be added.

The harem members for Naruto as of now:

- Hinata

- fem Haku

- ?

-?

- ? (Special Bonus : If this story reached more reviews, favorites and follows, than my first one, 2 slots will be available)

-?

**Disclaimer**: I, The Sniper Majes—err Silver-Throne, do not own Naruto

* * *

The battle is over. Madara got him when the Uchiha`s katana nearly reached the chest.

"I am an Uchiha, I reign supreme!" Madara said as he is about to get another victim with his tango

"_I`m sorry __everyone for letting you down.. __I__`m sorry for not giving you answer__" _were the last thoughts of the shinobi after noticing that the rasengan is out of reach and closed his eyes in resignation as he knew that he has no chakra and stamina against him. He already saw many of them died fighting against him, making one of the few in the Allied Army.

***Clang***

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw a shinobi in front of him holding a katana and noticed that the Uchiha`s katana was frozen. The shinobi, about the same age as the blonde, wore a Jounin attire with a katana strapped on his back diagonally. He has spiky white hair and wore a Konoha forehead protector..

"That was close. If it was not for that technique, he could have killed you. " The shinobi said gasping through breaths after using that technique with one of his kenjutsu strikes. He summoned 8 shadows clones, ordering them to distract Madara Uchiha and they did their job

The real shinobi knelt before Naruto and whispered something to him. The Namikaze heir nodded in agreement and they both vanished in the battlefield. Leaving the clones behind to fight him.

"YOU!?" Madara shouted angrily at the shinobi for his interruption, trying to dodge all blows in all different angles.

"What?" The shinobi clone said in mock confusion as 'he' rolled 'his' red eyes

"You ruined my tango!" Madara shouted angrily, earning a sweat drop from him. Jeez what with his obsession in dancing.

Madara draws his Battle Fan, getting a grin from the clone at the intense of the battle. Unknown to him, they were already both gone in the battlefield

"Ev_en him said that. I cant believe Ghost was one of this idiots kind" _ The clone thought amused as he dodge another blast of wind from threatening Legend He knew that if the boss is here he would most likely to say the same thing. Never mind about that, Shadow Clones has the transfer of experience to the original.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the other side of the battlefield)

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, together with the shinobi who saved him, arrived on the destination where he saw the Seal Matrix already done. The two chunin, who were guarding the area, greeted them in their arrival.

"Thanks Takeshi, I thought you were among the dead after being drained by the Juubi" Naruto said stopping his tracks. The shinobi, Takeshi smiled tiredly.

"No problem, Naruto. Let me show you that technique why I`m not killed by the Juubi" Takeshi said as he summoned a 'clone' beside him

"Naruto, take a look and what do you see? " Takeshi asked.

" A shadow clone" Naruto answered, getting a negative shake from the shinobi. The clone of the shinobi in response swiftly drew his katana at the original and put it back in its sheath. The head of the original falls together with the body falls to the ground.

Naruto stood worriedly that the shinobi is dead

"Mirror Flower: Release" The voice said, surprising Naruto. When Naruto turned behind, he saw Takeshi standing over there wearing the same flak jacket and the shinobi pointed it to that direction Naruto noticed that the body and the decapited head crack into glass shards.

"That`s one of my techniques as one of the Demon Lord " Takeshi said revealing his demonic heritage as part of his clan: The Kitsuko clan. The demon form looks the same in appearance, meaning it looks the same as human. No big difference, at all.

"That`s cool...wait a minute. You`re a demon? I thought demons never existed and does not have emotions" Naruto said.

Takeshi sighed and begins to explain his clan from the history and his situation together with his twin brother. He even explained Naruto`s clan as in everything and after explaining it to Naruto , he hugged him.

"Thank you Nii-san" shocking Takeshi at this development. He returned the hug and whispered "No problem, we`re family after all."

"Looks like I have to remove the seal now Naruto since my god mother ordered me when this happens. Now don`t be mad for putting this to you because we`re protecting you and care for you. I`m sure you can handle the pain because of that" Takeshi said as he released the seal on Naruto. Naruto screamed in pain as the seal is being released making him remembering memories in the past again.

**[****Flashback Start]**

The 5 year old Naruto is chased by mobs after he was kicked out by the orphanage. He was running away in the streets till he reached the dead end in the side street. The mobs managed to surround him

One of them, who is brandishing the rusty sword leader shouted, "LET`S FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED!"

"What did I do to you? " Naruto asked afraid, not knowing the reason

"You killed my brother, demon! "

The mob started beating up the Jinchuuriki as he was surrounded by them and shouting for help.

Fortunately for him, the Hokage and a squad of ANBU accompanied by an ANBU commander just arrived on time.

Hiruzen seeing the incident and a bruised Naruto, angrily asked " What the hell do you guys doing!?"

A young man, seeing the Sandaime Hokage, spoke on behalf of his group " We are finishing the Yondaime`s job"

Hearing that pathetic excuse made all the ANBU angrily gritted their teeth behind their masks. If it wasn't for that training, they could have killed this poor excuse of a human. Hiruzen stood in thinking pose of what to do next after giving those idiots a 'reward' and he smiled sadistically that promised pain.

When the mob noticed that smile, they begun to sweat a little. You see, Hiruzen is the sensei of Orochimaru, who is the most sadist in the Sannin. That`s true, Hiruzen has a sadistic side too unknown to everyone.

"You guys done a great job, now stay here for your reward " Hiruzen said with a sadistic smile. The ANBU behind begun to laugh darkly which sent a chill to the civilian mobs as they readied their weapons.

"Really, Hokage-sama?" One of the mobs asked excited in which the Hokage nodded. The mob erupted in cheers but was cut off when Hiruzen flicked his fingers.

If one person who is a leader flicked his fingers, that would mean he/she ordered his subordinates to get rid of that person by killing it of course. True to the gesture, the ANBU suddenly assaulted the mob. Lots of idiot`s blood were spilled in the ground and wall as the 'reward' is in progress.

While the fun is still on progress, Hiruzen noticed Naruto is hiding behind him. Hiruzen sighed in annoyance. Right it`s time to contact this boy's god father.

Hiruzen immediately ordered one of the ANBU agents to drag Jiraiya in the Hokage Tower. The ANBU nodded and proceed to find Jiraiya

"Naruto, it`s time for you to learn your heritage. I'm sorry for doing that because protecting you against your father`s enemies. But today, you`ll gonna learn how to defend yourself and how to be strong " Hiruzen said receiving a smile from Naruto, in which he returned the smile.

After the order is done, they went to the Hokage tower. Upon the arrival, Naruto noticed a strange man wearing a forehead protector that has the kanji for 'Oil'. That`s right he`s the shameless pervert Ji- nevermind.

"Jiji, who is that creep over there? " Naruto pointed out, getting a chuckle from Hiruzen. Hiruzen begun to explain everything about that man along with the heritage, getting a happy Naruto at the end of the explanation.

"Naruto, starting today, I`m gonna start training you just like what I did to your father" Jiraiya stated proudly. Naruto nodded eagerly

**[Many months later]**

Naruto Namikaze is meditating in the lake located in the clan compound. He`s doing training exercise that was used by the Nidaime Hokage himself giving his excellent chakra control as a result

The clan compound is huge and it`s size can be said to be manor. It is located in southern clan district where wealthy and noble clans are.

He`s been doing that for how many hours. Suddenly, a shadow stood behind him, holding something in its hands, The shadow slowly unwrapped the thing, releasing the delicious smell of a certain -

"RAMEN!" Naruto said , losing his meditative pose. The figure dodged at the sudden reaction, he did not expect that Naruto has sharp nose till he loses his footing and falls down to the lake.

**SPLASH!**

The male figure, who has his robes got wet, slowly rises from the lake. Slowly freezing the lake with the unfamiliar chakra present

"Naruto.."The figure said in mock angry tone . Not that the figure is mad at his family member for stealing his ramen. He now stand at the full height revealing wet spiky white hair and playful smile plastered on his face.

Naruto who is enjoying the sto- err free ramen stop eating, noticed that the figure has the a piece of feather in his hands

"H-hai, nii-san? " Naruto shakily asked

The figure begun to walk towards Naruto faster...faster till he reached Naruto

"Come back here! You owe me a ramen! " The figure said as he begun to tickle Naruto with a feather whie the blonde is trying to run away from the torture

**[FLASHBACK END]**

"You know you still owe me that ramen " Takeshi said as he noticed that Naruto recovered from the sudden headache.

"Yeah, nii-san" Naruto said. Takeshi helped Naruto a lot even stopping the Fox Hunts where he disband the hunts by knocking out the mob as a masked ninja(not as ANBU). But still, he considered Naruto more as his brother than a family.

"Now then, let`s continue our walk. Shall we? "Takeshi asked his companion.

"Hai. "

They continue as they passed through the guards they met earlier. Suddenly, a blur tackled Takeshi, kissing him deeply. Takeshi, knowing who it was, returned the kiss and the make out session begins.

"_Hina-chan" _Naruto thought sadly, as he stood. Wishing he could have someone like that too. If only he noticed her feelings earlier, it could have gone like that. He has no idea where she is right now

Takeshi, noticing it, whispered something to the kunoichi, causing her to blush. The kunoichi has long blond hair tied into ponytail and has purple orb eyes .She has a pale skin, good figure and like all others she is wearing Konoha combat gear.

"Asu-chan, as much as I love this to do this with you. Is the seal ready?" Takeshi said, getting a cute pout from his girlfriend who is on top of him.

"Yes, Takeshi-kun " Asuka said after she get off him allowing Takeshi to stand.

Takeshi turned his head at Naruto`s direction and giving him 'She`s here.' look, gestures to follow him. Naruto nodded happily

After they arriving in the destination, Naruto noticed there are 7 shinobi standing before the complicated seal matrix crafted perfectly by seal master. Naruto take a lead to his group towards the seal and examines it.

But before he examines it, he notices Hinata Hyuuga, one of the shinobi there, runs to his direction and embraces Naruto. Naruto returned it back.

"Hinata-chan, I`m sorry for not replying about this. But I think I really like you more than a friend. " Naruto said.

Hinata breaking the embrace, looked into the boy`s eyes she loved, said "It`s okay Naruto-kun. It`s my fault for not being there for you. When I first met you after you saved me from the bullies, I observed you in the distance. As I observed you, it turned out that I fell in love with youI. If only I have courage, I could have told you my feelings in the academy"

Naruto stood stunned at her words. He did not know that Hinata loved him longer. Damn if only he`s on his game, he could have asked her out after the training trip.

"Hina-chan.." Naruto said blushing as he stared at her eyes. The Hyuuga heir blushed at her new nickname.

"Naru-kun" Hinata said as she looked into his blue eyes. They both closed their eyes as their face come inch closer, resulting their first kiss.

Takeshi and the company watched the scene with smile after seeing a happiness on those two.

"_I`m happy for you two" _Takeshi and Asuka thought

The new pair continued their kiss till someone let out a cough from the other side interrupted, getting a blush between the two. Takeshi looked at the figure at that side annoyed.

"Ghost, you know it`s not a right time for 'that/" Takeshi said to the figure. The figure has shaggy black hair and black eyes. He wore a blood-red shinobi attire and a katana is strapped on the back diagonally.

"Takeshi, please call me Akio. Your brother is not like that, you know. " Ghost said pointing to a shinobi who is hiding behind Naruto.

"Akio, Takeshi-nii, is not that bad" The figure said, spooking Naruto out

"Takeru, you surprised me. It`s not nice doing that " Naruto said, getting a chuckle from the figure.

Takeshi let out a heavy cough, getting everyone's attention.

"Now, everyone is here. Naruto, here would like to explain the situation., " Takeshi said pointing his finger to Naruto. "I think we should be doing this"

Takeshi step back and Naruto took his position, spoke " During the battle, we`ve lost many against Madara Uchiha. I nearly got killed by him too. If it wasn`t for Takeshi-nii`s Thunder God : Swift Stab, he could have got me too. After being saved by Takeshi-nii, I learned that we need to get stronger when that time comes. To do that, we must make Konoha and ourselves stronger than ever by.. "

* * *

Cliffhanger!

How`s the chapter? Is it good? Is it bad?


End file.
